vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludoshel
|-|True Body= |-|Possessing Margaret= Summary Ludoshel is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. While kind and patient with his allies, he is ruthlessly intolerant of the members of the Demon Clan. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Ludoshel Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of the Goddess Clan, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) in his true body, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid. Superior to Tarmiel, who healed back from gaping holes in his heads), Energy Projection, Healing, Telepathy, Possession, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Can amplify the power of another to bring out their true potential), Portal Creation, Resistant to the following: Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Was granted the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity) and Healing Negation (His healing isn't affected by Hellblaze, which is able to negate Ban's regeneration). Attack Potency: Small Country level (Has a power level of 201,000, making him far stronger than Post-Revival Assault Mode Meliodas. Casually knocked back True Form Chandler and Cusack | Small Country level (Overpowered Base Original Demon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Instantaneously moved behind Derieri when she attempted to attack him, and attacked both her and Monspeet before either of them could react. Casually moved faster than Mid-morning Escanor) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be much faster than when he was possessing Margaret) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Took attacks from True Form Cusack at night) | Small Country level (Took attacks from Indura Derieri. Easily parried Hellblaze attacks from The Original Demon), higher w/ Sanctuary (Blocked a barrage of attacks from Demon King in Meliodas’ body) Stamina: Very high Range: At least several kilometers. Standard Equimpment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Stated to be the most intellectual and charismatic of the Four Archangels) Weaknesses: Ludoshel is somewhat arrogant and exceedingly vindictive towards members of the Demon Clan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: As a Goddess, Ludoshel has access to their holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques. * Flight: Ludoshel can manifest several wings on his back to freely fly. * Force Field: Ludoshel has shown the ability to stop ranged attacks from reaching him by raising a hand to stop them in midair. He defended against Monspeet's black fire projectiles using this method. * Portal Creation: Ludoshel can create cross-shaped portals of light through which to travel and transport others. File:LudoshelPortal1.png|Creates a portal and stabs Vivian from behind File:LudoshelPortal2.png|and lets Hendrickson and Dreyfus through after him * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Ludoshel used this ability to possess Margaret Liones. * Self-Healing: The Archangels have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Ludoshel has been seen healing an injured lip, although that is the only wound he is currently shown to have received. Notably, Sariel and Tarmiel were able to regenerate from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze attack, which nullifies even Ban's regeneration. As he is stated to be superior to the other two, his regeneration should logically be on the same level as theirs. * Telepathy: Ludoshel has demonstrated basic telepathy, communicating mentally with Elizabeth and the Ten Commandments from a large distance away. Grace Flash: Ludoshel's Grace allows him to move at extremely high speeds. Ludoshel's Grace also grants him the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity, which protects him from any and all manner of curses as well as the Commandments of the Demon King. File:Flash_grace.png|Dodges Derieri Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Ludoshel has shown several variations of Ark, including a barrier that he used to defend himself from Zeldris' Dies Irae attack, an enormous beam fired at Zeldris from many kilometers away, several thin beams that pierced Critical Over Galand in multiple places, a light sword around his arm with which he was going to kill Monspeet and Derieri, as well as large blasts of energy. File:LudoshelLightBeam2.png|fires a massive Ark beam File:LudoshelLightBeam3.png|that causes an explosion File:LudoshelTriskeleArkBlast1.png|Fires a large Ark blast File:LudoshelLightBullets.png|Fires a barrage of thin Ark beams File:LudoshelLightSword1.png|Forms an Ark blade around his forearm File:ArkBarrier.png|Forms a defensive barrier Omega Ark: Ludoshel creates an enormous Ark sphere. The victims inside are trapped in a state between life and death with their bodies continuously disintegrating, until Ludoshel decides to activate Ark and kill them. File:LudoshelOmegaArk1.png|Huge Ark File:LudoshelOmegaArk2.png|keeping demons between life and death File:LudoshelOmegaArk3.png|explodes Breath of Bless: Ludoshel blows his power over his target like dust blown from his hand, granting them a significant power boost. Their psyche is also affected, turning the recipients into bloodthirsty zealots loyal to the Goddess Clan. The brainwashed fighters keep fighting without regard for their injuries or fear of death. File:BreathOfBless1.png|Blows his power File:BreathOfBless2.png|onto the Pleiades File:BreathOfBless4.png|and brainwashes them Invigorate: A spell that instantly heals and restores the energy of its target. Ludoshel used it to instantly cure his drunkenness. LudoshelInvigorate1.png Gold Shining: Used in conjunction with his Grace, Ludoshel obliterates the opponent with a star-shaped light blast. Ludociel_using_Gold_Shining.png Ruby Shine: Ludoshel generates a blinding light to obstruct his opponents field of vision. Ludoshel using Ruby Shine.jpeg 62E0A200-4299-4187-B937-A59D5B5199F3.jpeg Sanctuary: Ludoshel creates a crystal shaped barrier to shield himself and others from danger. Ludociel_using_Sanctuary.png Key: Possessing Margaret | True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6